


Destiny

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depressing, Destiny, Freeform, Gen, I saw other people who used the freeform tag use it, I was in a bad place mentally okay?, Kinda, No Sex, Original Character(s), Poetry, so better safe than sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Poetry I made when I was in 7th grade and ✨angsty✨ (might be cringe idk)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo, I was kinda in a bad place mentally when I wrote this? (calm before the storm, at least I didn't need therapy at this time) But I think it's kinda good? SO i'm posting it here? And yes, i'm oversharing cuz it's anonymous and no one knows it's me who wrote it 🤷
> 
> anyways
> 
> have fun?

The world had gone all grey, the wind howls like waves, blocking the use of my ears. I have no taste, I am numb, dull thuds banging on my head like an unwanted drum. Smells long since vanished without a trace. Hello misery my old friend, how sorrowful you make the rainbows look, and how the cheerful birds chimes turn to stone, falling to ground and breaking. The anguish I feel when you visit will forever hold no equal. The horrible feeling of death, that I am unable to shake, I feel it, everything and anything, and yet nothing; nothing at all. My hands tingle with sorrow, my tears streak with pain, it seems all I can do is remember the feel of my name. I wish to run up a mountain and eat a kings buffet, and lay down on the ground, turn to dust all the same. I hear the cheerful laughs and I wish to go and play, and yet all I do is lie there, each and every day, and when I am old and wrinkled I will look back upon my life and with a regretful sorrow I will mourn my young life. I will mourn the life I had and the one I never got, I will mourn the chance of friends I never willed myself to make, I will mourn my young life with a new found sense of hate. I will hate all the chances I never got to make. And it is with this passion I have in hating myself, I will remember that I am now crippled and old, and I will never have the friends that other seemed to grasp, I will never have a second chance of love, weather it be burning like flame, or toxic like waste. I’ll remember the life that I received, how all of my friends and family ended up hating me. Mocked me for never leaving the damn box of my room, for never doing sports like my parents wanted me to. I will remember all the stories that they would tell me every day, yet none of it mattered as I waste away. And with my finale breath I will force myself to breath, I will think, dear family; was there nothing more you craved from me? To be the perfect child, a thing that I cannot, to be a prodigy a gifted an intelligent, and yet, you never once nurtured me. And to my friends who stayed, I am sorry for the life that I never got, for wasting away inside my wooden box. I am sorry to my siblings to have watch me wither away to the bone while they had a happy marriage, never again alone. And with my final breath I will finally see It was never my fault I was all I was allowed to be.


End file.
